Easier To Run
by Inuki Moon
Summary: Two wolves' lives go from great to horrible when a fire takes all their happiness away from them. Can they find a better place? Rated R to be sure, because cursing, fighting, and possibly incestual rape later.
1. Fight to the End

**Summary: Twins who had everything they wanted- except for that little wolf problem. But in one night of horror, when everything is taken away from them, what can they do?  
  
A/N: I'm not planning on using Wolf's Rain characters- I may, but I'm probably just using the wolf thing. Please don't flame. And I'll probably get reviews saying that this is a cross over of Wolf's Rain, Cinderella, and other stories, but I'd rather not get those (like I have a choice, haha). Anyhow, R&R!  
  
Wolf**  
  
"Kyo, go for her back legs!" Kyoku, a dark grey female wolf with amber eyes, lunged at the legs of the white wolf in front of her. The white went down with a snarl, as Kirin ripped at her opponent with sharp teeth.  
  
Howling with pain, the white wolf, Kiri, struggled to get up from her back. But the grey was relentless, and eventually Kiri stopped, her furry muscles still.  
  
"Okay, that'll do. Kyoku, make sure she wakes up. And if you bother your Aunt Beth, or I, you know what the consequences will be." The red-haired man said, straightening up. He brushed off his filthy pants, and smugly sauntered off to the run-down shack about twenty feet off.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Kyoku stood, and was seen as a girl with auburn hair, grey eyes, and clear skin.  
She wore a pair of shredded black jeans, a black short-sleeved shirt that was ripped up as well, and black hightops. Jumping to the side of the smaller wolf, she shook Kiri until the girl opened her amethyst eyes, blinking away tears.  
Blood ran down her face, and her ink black hair, straight and hanging past her shoulders, was mussed. Kyoku's gaze traveled down her sister's body, noting the blue tanktop, under a short sleeved fishnet top, and black pants that reached a little past her knees, mega baggy and thin. Kyoku's hightops, the same blue as her shirt, were worn and dirty. And blood oozed from large rip-wounds in her calves.  
  
Kyoku felt a twinge of guilt and pain. It was because of her that her purple-eyed twin was bleeding.  
  
"No." Kiri said, as if she could read her sister's thoughts. "It's because of him. Mark did this to me, not you." She said weakly.  
  
Kyoku smiled, sadly and tiredly. Mark was their uncle, technically- but no uncle would ever do things to them like Mark did. Kyoku and Kirin fought, but not because they wanted to. Mark made them, and if they didn't....  
  
"If we don't, he'll rape and kill us." Kiri finished Kyoku's train of thought.  
  
"Well, he'll also kill us if we don't listen.. So let me help you clean up...." Picking her sister up even as she spoke, Kyoku carried Kiri to the small stream behind the shack. She didn't strain at all, partly because of the extreme strength herwolf instincts gave her, partly because Kiri was thin enough that you could probably put both hands around her waist.Living with Mark had thinned her naturally slender physique, until the wolf girl was more than twenty pounds under weight.Life had given them long, thin limbs and tall bodies- Mark had given them fear, bruises, and anorexia.  
  
'But not love. Only Mom and Dad gave us that.' Kyoku thought.  
  
A year ago, when the twins were fifteen, a fire had killed their parents. The house and all their possessions were destroyed, leaving them alone in the world, without any money to their name.  
  
Kyoku lowered her sister into the frigid stream, soaking her clothes and her hair. Scrubbing lightly, she rinsed the blood and dirt out of Kiri's hair.  
  
Kiri gazed up at Kyoku, with that slightly unsettling amethyst look. They were one-of-a-kind, not even close to blue, but really lavender.  
  
Kyoku's heart felt like it was about to break for the second time. When the blood was all gone, she rose from the stream, dusting her pants off. Kiri stood up as well, towering over Kyoku in her current position. The girls were tall, fairly close to 5'9". When you added in how skinny they were, they resembled poles. Beautiful poles, but poles nonetheless.  
  
"Come on." Kyoku started off to the edge of the forest around them, to forage for tonight's food. Though they did live near a town, Mark and Beth were extreme misers, to add onto all their other faults.The two wolves usually found enough in the forest to sustain them, but not much else.  
  
Loping into the outer fringe of trees, they looked around for berries, roots, anything edible- Kyo's stomach still rolled every time she thought of the time when, finding no other food, the twins ate dead leaves, covered in mud and bugs.  
  
But luck favored them tonight (at least for food), and they found several vines' worth of mostly- ripe raspberries. Taking them to another, smaller stream, they rinsed them off, then sat down on a flat rock, eating.  
  
"Kyo.....we gotta get out of here." Kiri said suddenly, her eyes shining fiercely. "We're going to die if we keep on like this. Either we'll run ourselves down, one of us will kill the other, or Mark with kill us."  
  
Kyoku thought this over. She was surprised to realize the truth of it. She supposed that somewhere in her lower levels of thought, she had known this, but the bald facts struck home in a way they hadn't before.  
  
She nodded. "When?"  
  
Kiri stood up, lips bright with juice. "I say right now."  
  
**A/N: Alrighty, that's the first chapter! Review? Please? Preferably, 3 reviews before I continue- and when I say reviews, I mean nice ones.  
  
Wolf **


	2. Fight to the Death

A/N: So how did you like that last one? I know I said 3 reviews, but I couldn't resist- so I went ahead.

Kyoku shook her head. "It's a nice idea, Kiri, but we'll be caught. And remember what he said about if we tried to run away."

Kiri knew, all too well. Three months after they had first returned here, Kyoku had tried to dash off. Mark had sprinted out, in his listless brown wolf form, and chased her down. As a wolf he had ripped her stomach open- and as a human he had forced himself upon her. With promises that it would be worse the next time.

But still, she shook her head. "I'm going. And you can't stop me! You can't fucking stop me!" With these last words, she started loping off, her silver fur glistening and her yellow and blue-flecked eyes gleaming. A howl escaped her as she ran.

But that howl may have undone her. Because, seeming to slip out of the shack like a shadow, Mark came out with his brown fur on end. His eyes, dull, brown marbles that seemed incapable of compassion, shone- but not with the hopefully eager expression Kiri had- more like a bloodthirsty shine.

Fat or not, the brown caught the loping white wolf, who went down in a tangled mass of yelping, snarling, and snapping white teeth.

Kyoku ran ahead to them as a wolf, and worry was in her eyes. When she got to the two fighting, Kiri was obviously going to loose- though a small scratch marked Mark's leg, Kiri's legs were shredded- again. Blood was flowing

freely, and Kiri's howls were getting weaker by the minute.

Though she knew it was stupid, Kyoku ran forward into the fray. Her fangs caught Mark by surprise, catching onto his loose neck fur- but even as her teeth ripped and tore, his own muzzle swung down, and one of his long canine teeth -there was a joke there- slashed down, leaving her a scar from the corner of her right eye to half way down her muzzle, which, when in human form, looked like a white tear. She would carry that for the rest of her life.

Kyoku looked down, at Kiri, even as she fell to the ground. Her beloved twin was on the ground, looking like she was comatose.

Kyoku's eyes started to close, and to someone who looked closely, you might have noticed a tear slipping out of her blue eye and tracing the line of the wound.

Kyoku opened her eyes, four hours later, on a world of pain. She threw her head around wildly, looking for Kiri, and realized she couldn't move- she was bound to the bed, stretched out. And completely naked.

Her eyes widened in fright. What was going to happen to her? She struggled madly, but the ropes that held her constricted her movement, as well as keeping her tied....across the bed so her long naked body was fully revealed.

Her eyes got even wider, if that was possibly, but this time with hysteria, terror, and horrible understanding.

Finally she saw Kiri. Her sister, who never wanted to hurt anyone, was strung to the wall. Evidently she had been beaten- fang marks and bruises, maybe from a stick, covered her front. She was also naked, but worse off- tied to the wall, beaten, and apparently unconscious. Blood trickled down her shoulders, chest, and her inner thighs- a sign of what Mark did to her.

It was too much for Kyoku. She screamed, her shriek ending on a note that seemed to more resemble a howl.

Mark burst into the room. Kyoku screamed louder when she saw him, because he was also naked- and that was the least of it.

Kyoku whipped her head around, to try and chew at the ropes. She couldn't change to wolf form in this position- after all, she could wind up with all four legs broken, to say nothing about her neck or back. But still, her fangs stayed, and she gnawed at the binding ropes as quickly as she could.

During this, Mark simply stood, amused. When Kyoku exhausted herself, he walked up to the raggedy bed. He climbed onto it, and onto Kyoku.

Kyoku tried to keep some dignity, and get free. But her barely- held hysteria broke free when Mark entered her, ripping pain up and down her entire body.

A shrill keening escaped Kyoku. And that was when Kiri finally woke.

_God....what's that sound? Kyoku? Where is she?_ Kiri's lavender eyes clouded, then cleared when she saw her sister. Kyoku, spread out for the whole world to see, was being raped by that bastard, Mark.

Kiri's eyes changed color then- they went from the innocent lavender to a dark ruby. Her fangs enlongated, her chest expanded, and with a slight nip to the ropes binding her arms, freed herself.

She couldn't see now, so she resigned herself to blinding jumping forward. Thankfully, her aim was true and she landed on Mark's back, effectively rendering him helpless.

Mark screamed in surprise and pain. The sound calmed Kiri a little, enough to see clear again. She saw Kyoku's wide, haunted eyes, and rage filled her again. Looking down at Mark, she changed to wolf form, snarling. She leaped off the bed, and ran outside, challenging Mark to follow her.

And he did. He ran a little oddly, because his back was twinging, but he still was fast.

He stopped though, when he got a good look at Kiri. Her fur bristled on end, but he thought she looked bigger and more muscular anyhow. Her eyes were the deep ruby they had changed to in the shack, and her silver fur and longer, more wild.

He was scared.

He didn't let it show, though, as he ran forward to meet his niece. She simply stood her ground, but at the last possible second, she dropped down, her belly hugging the ground, and he mostly passed over her.

Except his fat stomach- and she ripped that open with long sharp fangs.

He stopped. Dropping to the ground, on his side, his dull eyes rolled up to the midnight sky. Thoughts ran through his head, dying thoughts.

_That bitch._

_What right does she have?_

_Where'd she go?_

_Where's Beth?_

_Where's her sniveling sister?_

His questions were answered when a scream, evidently Beth's, rose into the night then was suddenly cut off. And Kyoku and Kiri stepped out together, Kyoku still dripping blood from where Kiri's fangs had nipped her in her hurry. She walked oddly too, but from being in that odd position.

Kiri stepped onto one side of him, so his throat was bare, and Kyoku to the opposite side. Their eyes, old beyond their years, regarded each other; then each swooped down at the same time and broke Mark's neck, ridding them of his evil forever.


End file.
